Distraction
by Canadino
Summary: "Do you like Leaf, Red?" School AU! Green/Red


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Green thinks Red might like Leaf. He knows he should be copying Red's notes on how electric Pokemon generate electricity for their attacks (he might be the best source, having trained with Pikachu since they were young) because the quiz is tomorrow and he hasn't been paying attention in class, but Green can't help but stare as Red listens to Leaf talk at the classroom door. Trainer School has been out for about half an hour already and the class has dismissed to after school activities, but he needs to catch up on the notes he neglects to take (although his natural talents make things a bit easier) and he and Red usually walk home together anyway.

Eevee snaps her fluffy tail against his chin to get him to focus again on the notebooks sprawled before him, but he ignores her as he watches as Leaf giggles and leans forward to say something else. Leaf talks a lot. She talks enough for both herself and Red. Green draws the line at five minutes of nonstop blabber, but he marvels at how Red can tolerate her. Pikachu is already losing interest, glancing around atop Red's hat. Well, he's not surprised too much; Red isn't much of a talker.

But when he thinks about it, he wouldn't be surprised if Red likes Leaf. He is the one she latched onto first, after all. She had not wanted to approach Green at first so she satisfied herself by talking to Red first when they happened to sit next to each other during assembly. She often gets him to do things with her. He often complies. Green, who has been chewing on the tip of his pen, stops when he notices Leaf finally realizing the time and excusing herself – and Red _smiles_ at her when she waves and walks off.

Red never smiles at just _anybody_.

When Red comes back to Green's desk, Pikachu leaps off his head and beckons to Eevee to wander the halls with it as their masters continue dilly-dallying. Eevee whips Green across the head again with her tail before following the yellow mouse, the two bending their heads together as if discussing Green's incompetence. At least, that's what Green can surmise Eevee might be mumbling about.

Red gives Green a clear look, glancing from the uncopied notes to his friend's face. _You barely wrote anything down_, his face says as he sinks into the seat in front of Green.

Green is not one to beat around the bush. "Do you like Leaf?" he asks shamelessly, watching as Red barely responds. "I mean, you two always talk and spend time together. And you put up with her. That's something, you have to admit."

Red stares at him. When Green thinks it might stay a one-sided conversation, he finally opens his mouth. "Why have you been watching me?"

Green sputters, nearly blotting Red's notes. "I have not! It's something that everyone notices. Everyone thinks that when a boy and a girl are close!" With a huff, he turns back and starts furiously scribbling the notes into his own notebook, the pen nearly scratching a tear in the paper. It's a completely normal question! And anyway, he and Red had been rivals for one phase of their lives, and the habit of watching Red to make sure he wasn't being outdone had not quite worn off yet.

"Green." When Green looks up, Red leans in close, scrutinizing him as their noses brush. Green flushes and brings his hands up, nearly impaling Red in the eye with his pen. The latter frowns and shifts away. He takes the pen teetering precariously from Green's hand, ignoring the bewildered and flustered look Green is giving him, and writes a small line in his notebook. Tossing the pen over his shoulder, he walks out of the room, looking down the hallway for Pikachu. When he disappears from the doorway, Green looks down at the sheet of paper with three words scrawled in the middle of the page.

_Jealousy is unbecoming_.

Gathering up both notebooks, Green grabs his bag and goes to find Eevee. He is going to make sure he beats Red the next time they battle each other – and maybe Leaf, for good measure.

[=]

Note: Originalshipping is the hardest pairing for me to write, along with Sweden/Finland. But I ship them. Hmm. Thanks for reading!


End file.
